Death/Judgment
is a playable character in Castlevania Judgment, being his first appearance as a playable character in any game of the Castlevania series. His appearance is based more on his second forms (especially that which appeared in Akumajō Dracula: The Arcade, which is more human-like), which are more skeletal and lack a cloak. He is equipped with a scythe on his right hand and a hook that replaces his left. His battle theme is "Evil's Symphonic Poem" from'' Castlevania: Lament of Innocence. Just before the song's loop, an arrangement of "Poison Mind" can be heard. Abilities His offensive tactics are more projectile, and more damaging. This makes Death favorable among projectile class players. Death also has an ability to catch enemies with his Orb of Gahena and a teleporting skill that warps him forward. He has astounding performance in close combat and very distant combat but suffers a little at mid range combat. Death also favors the uses of The Reaping to catch enemies due to its high damage potential, as well as it being easy to execute. *Main Ability: Death uses his scythe to make a spinning scythe attack around him and finishes it with a forward charge while his scythe covers him. *Moving Ability: Teleport a few meters. *Special Moves **Spinning Scythe: Throws the scythe and it spins around him. **The Reaping: Throws the scythe, which homes in on the opponent. It has incredible range and lasts a long time as long as the button is held. **Twin Sickles: Throws two sickles. *Orb of Gahena: Charges and fires a black orb that freezes the opponent for a while. **Judgment: Grabs the opponent and hits them onto his scythe, which he pulls through them, followed by a slash. *Hyper Attack - ''The Gates of Hell: Death summons the fallen souls to literally grab an opponent and hold them in place. Victim sees an illusion of Death in confusion and the illusion disappears further taunting the victim. Death announces that the Gates of Hell are opened. He changes his hook into a blade and stabs his victim before dislodging his head and "swallows" their soul. It is possible due to Death swallowing his victim's soul, the Gates of Hell are through Death's jaws. Dialogue Quotes *'Short description': A god who swears his allegiance to Dracula *'Select Screen': "Time to perform my duty?" "I will feast on your soul." "Who is foolish enough to challenge me?" *'Before normal battle': "If you wish for death, here I am." *'Before normal battle': "You fool... how dare you challenge me!" *'Before fighting Carmilla or Golem:' "You dare challenge me? You forget your place." *'Before fighting himself': "These tricks of time do not amuse me." *'Before fighting himself (in response)':"Pathetic wretch, you will die quickly." *'Before fighting Trevor, Simon, or Aeon': "All who stand against the Master will perish." *'Before fighting Alucard': "If you'll not take your rightful place, you leave me no choice." *'Before fighting Aeon': "Traveler of time, I will not permit you to interfere." *'Before fighting Dracula': "With all respect, my master, I ask for one contest." *'After normal battle': "I am the god who governs death." *'After normal battle': "I decide who lives and who dies. You could not expect to win." *'After fighting himself': "One advisor is all the Master requires." *'After fighting Simon or Trevor': "If only this had happened in the true stream of time..." *'After fighting Alucard': "You should never have betrayed your heritage." *'After fighting Aeon': "You may elude time, but you cannot escape death." *'After fighting Dracula': "That cannot have been the full strength of my master." "A true Lord of Darkness should command more power than that." *'After fighting Cornell in Story Mode': "The master has need of you, but here that holds no meaning." *'After fighting Simon in Story Mode': "Your line will die out and fade from memory... It is your fate." *'After fighting Alucard in Story Mode': "Shed your weakness and return to our service." *'After fighting Aeon in Story Mode': "You would have done well to step aside." *'Before fighting Time Reaper': "Even your visage mocks me. Die!!" *'After Alucard loses to him in Story Mode: '"Foolish child... Death is my domain.'"'' *'''After Cornell loses to him in Story Mode: ''"With this, the Master's next reincarnation is assured."' *'After Golem loses to him in Story Mode: '"Puppets need only dance as their strings command."' *'Before fighting Alucard in his Story Mode:' ''"In the name of your father, will you not change your mind?", "Then that was my final offer. Do you intend to fight your lord father?", "But you have never fought in single combat with the Master at his full power.", and "Insolent child. You will never cross us again." *'During Hyper Attack': "Fallen ones! Seize them!" "Your fate is sealed. Too late for regrets." "The gates of Hell are open!" "Hahahahaha! I'll swallow your soul!!!" Combos animations J Corpse Hunt Death.gif|'Corpse Hunt' (Jump + A + B) J Twin Sickles Death.gif|'Twin Sickles' (Left Stick + A + B) J Judgment Death.gif|'Judgment' (Left Trigger + B) J Orb of Gehenna Death.gif|'Orb of Gehenna' (Charge A + B (also aerial) J Spinning Scythe Death.gif|'Spinning Scythe' (A + B) J The Reaping Death.gif|'The Reaping' (A + B (after Spinning Scythe) J Neutral Combo Death.gif|'Neutral Combo' (B + B + B) J Jumping Attack Death.gif|'Jumping Attack' (Jump + B + B + B) J Directional Combo Death.gif|'Directional Combo' (Left Stick + B + B + B) J Dodge Death.gif|'Dodge' The-Gates-of-Hell.gif|'The Gates of Hell' (X) Gallery :See Death/Gallery#Castlevania Judgment Trivia *If you look closely at Death's head when he dislodges it doing his Hyper attack, you can see a rotted human face behind a featureless (and eyeless) white mask. It's revealed that Death's head is actually a mask, and the actual head is the human face. *Death's speech after Cornell loses to him in story mode references Legacy of Darkness, where Cornell's Wolf form is used to revive Dracula. Death Death